Hetalia Characters Blinding Themselves
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: All the characters masturbate, let's be serious here. But how do they? What do they think about? Where do they? (Lemon! Masturbation! Trigger Warning For Sweden's Chapter: Self Harm)
1. Germany

Germany lay on his bed. He felt so wrong that he had a massive erection when he thought of Italy. He was sure that Italy was straight. He felt wrong for having an erection in general. Ever since he was raped during WW2, he felt so wrong every time he got randy.

Germany tried his best not to think of that time. He didn't want to ruin this erection by having a flash back. He removed his pants, then his boxers. He looked at his huge penis. He blushed just looking at his own genitals. He was surprisingly prudish, although most people didn't think he was. Prussia had given him a large amount of very kinky porn to try to make him less prudish. If anything, it had made him more prudish.

Germany shut his eyes tightly. His hand gently moved to his member. He sucked in air as his sensitive penis was ghosted over. He suddenly felt insanely warm. He removed his military jacket, then his tank top until he was nude lying on his bed. He shut his eyes again, pressing his head against the pillow. He slowly began to move his nimble fingers along his shaft. He tried his best not to moan. "Mmm..." He was a bit angry with himself, having moaned. He was home alone, but he felt wrong moaning wantonly.

He bit his lip and he sped up. "Mein...Gott..." He silently scolded himself for making sounds. Sounds were bad to make during sex. They were wrong and dirty and...slutty.

"F-F-Feli..." He stopped himself. He didn't want to soil the name of such and innocent person. He continued to fuck his hand quickly. He grinded his hips against his pale hand. "Nnngh..."

He gasped and gulped for air. He felt a warm tingle in his stomach, telling him what was soon to happen. "Ah..." He sighed. He then came violently into his hands, groaning and biting his lip. After he caught his breath, he cleaned up, put on his shirt and underwear, and fell asleep feeling dirty and wrong.


	2. Sweden

Nobody was in the house, giving Sweden the perfect chance. He turned on the shower, and got undressed. He removed his glasses and walked into the warm stream of water.

He shut his eyes, and imagined Tino in there with him. He imagined his small pale body, his sharp collar bones, his thin body, his perky nipples, his flat stomach, his...

Before Sweden knew it, he was nicely erect. He let his fingers brush against his penis, and gently ghost against it.

He let a moan out, knowing that nobody was in the house and that he was alone. His face was tinted pink. He imagined Finland sweetly being behind him, telling him it was alright, telling him he'd be as gentle as possible.

Sweden slipped a finger from his free hand into his hold. He imagined Finland whispering in his ear, trying his best to calm him down from the pain.

Speaking of pain, his right wrist of the hand that held his penis started stinging immensely. He pulled it away from his penis, observing the sensitive cut up wrist. He had cut it earlier, and now the warm water stung it. Now that he thought of it, it stung his hips and his chest. He sucked in air, not enjoying the pain this time. He enjoyed the initial pain from the cut, but not the follow-up pain afterwards.

Tears sprung to his eyes, thinking of the pain. He imagined Finland telling him that it was okay. Telling him he shouldn't do that to himself. Sweden put his hand back on his penis, moaning softly.

"It's okay, Su-san. You shouldn't do that to yourself." He imagined the soft voice of Finland say as he pounded into him from behind. Sweden used his fingers to simulate this, finding his prostate.

"Mm...F-Finnie..." Sweden let out another moan, shutting his eyes tighter.

"You're a really handsome guy. You don't deserve to do that to yourself." Sweden imagined Finland's innocent and childish voice. He imagined his face contorted in sexual pleasure. He imagined Finland making wanton sounds, gasping and gulping for air while pounding as hard as possible into Sweden.

Sweden realized how incredibly close he was after that thought. He gulped. "Tino...I...can't...'old it..."

"Let it out, Su-san. It's okay." He thought of soft breath on his shoulder telling him to come. "Sweden...Berwald..."

Sweden instantly came with that though, splashing the shower wall, moaning as loud as possible. "Augh! T-Tino! Yes!"

He gasped for air, still giddy and high from his orgasm. He cleaned up, then turned off the shower. He felt incredibly tired. He slipped his glasses on and got dressed in a long sleeved shirt and jeans to cover his scars.


	3. America

Sixteen year old America was showering. Like usual, England was not home. He left when he was a child. He promised he would visit, although he hadn't yet.

America let his mind wander as he was showering, like normal. This time, it wandered to boobs and...why nude men? He wasn't gay, was here? No, of course not. Homosexuality was forbidden during this time. It was taboo. However, he continued to think of naked men. Suddenly, he noticed a warmth rush to his pelvis. He blushed incredibly, realizing that he got randy thinking of men.

He stared at his erection before. He had never masturbated. He knew how and everything, he wasn't that innocent, but he had never touched himself. He reached his left hand down, and held his penis in his hand. He immediately felt a rush of a feeling he hadn't felt before by touching himself.

He slowly started to pump. "Mmm..." He sighed with a wonderful pleasure he had only dreamt of. He sped up without trying to. He gasped slightly as pre-cum leaked from his slit.

He let out a long and drawn out moan as his wrist sped up, his other hand gripping the shower wall tightly. His wrist was getting tired, but that didn't stop him from pumping a whole lot harder.

"Ungh...Nngh! Uh! Gah! It's...Ungh! Nnn..." He felt warmth tingle in his abdomen. He knew that he was about to climax. "Oh God...Mmm...Nngh! Ungh!" He groaned as he violently came, splashing the shower wall. He struggled to catch his breath. He smiled contently, washing his body, drying off, getting dressed, and going to sleep despite the fact it was in the afternoon.


	4. Poland

Poland was lying on his bed, pumping himself under his skirt. "Mmm...Liet." He moaned as loud as possible, enjoying himself.

Lithuania opened the door. "Oh, hello, Poland. Sorry that I walked in on you. There's no need to do that, Poland. You have me, you know."

Poland blushed incredibly, removing his hand. "I...I thought you weren't in the house..." He pulled his skirt down lower, sitting up.

"Poland, tonight I'll let you do whatever you want with me. I don't want you to not be satisfied and forced to pleasure yourself." Lithuania said.

"R-Really?" Poland's green eyes looked like a little boy's on Christmas day. "Well, then, go put on my maid dress!"


	5. EnglandBritainUnited Kingdom

England woke up from a sexy dream about having a threesome with France and America. He felt very wrong, and he had a massive boner. He sighed. He was getting too old to wake up with erections.

He sighed. He really wanted to masturbate. He hadn't done that to himself in so long. He dug in his dresser to find lubricant. He found the small tin that he kept. France had given it to him as a prank, but it ended up being really nice lube. It smelled like rosemary and it had a slight tingle.

He grab a box of tissues, and set them by himself on the bed. He sighed. He was really going to do this. He always felt depressed after he masturbated, like he was so lonely that he couldn't even get a real lover.

He removed his trousers and boxers, sitting at the edge of the bed. He saw his twitching penis. He sighed again as he put lubricant onto his fingers. He gently took his penis into his hand. The cooling feeling of the lubricant made him let out a low and drawn out moan. It was cold and cool, giving a sudden tingle. It was like icy-hot, but milder. He lived alone, so he could make as much noise as he wanted to.

He slowly began to move his fingers up and down. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly. "Mmm...K-K-Kiku..." He couldn't help but moan. He felt himself blush for thinking of his prudish and modest friend.

The tingling feeling made him realize that he was surprisingly close. It was extremely early. "Hah! Nnnngh! G-Gah!" He made a lot of sounds. He pumped harder and harder. He tried to grab tissues in time, but he ended up coming, and dripping all down the side of his mattress, and staining the floor a bit. He blushed, knowing that the stains would be hell to get out. But for now, he was tired and feeling ashamed. He got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to make himself tea.


	6. China

China couldn't focus on his meditation. Normally he was the master of clearing his mind, but today something was bugging him. That thing that was bugging him was the massive erection that would not go away! It was very frustrating. Normally random erections didn't happen to him. He didn't get erect very easily. So why of all times, when he's trying to meditate, is he erect?

He sighed. He didn't want to give in to his body, but at the same time, he really did. He sighed, finally giving in to his urges. He removed his hanfu, so he was down to his boxers. He grabbed the dildo and the lubricant. He grabbed tissues from his nightstand. He removed his boxers.

He got on his lower legs on the bed, so he was kneeling. He put the lube onto his fingers, and pushed a finger in.

China held his breath with the feeling. He gulped as he slipped in another finger, and began pushing them in and out a few times. He then slowly removed them, causing a moan. With his clean hand, he undid his ponytail, letting his chocolate brown locks flow down his scarred back as he lubricated the dildo. He then slipped it into himself.

He gasped at the feeling. He tried to suppress a moan, in fear that South Korea would hear. He pushed in very deeply, failing to keep a moan back. He let his other hand touch his penis gently, stroking it. His eyes went wide with the feeling. Pre-cum dripped from his penis. He found his prostate, and slammed the dildo into it.

"Mmmmagh!" He accidentally let a loud moan leave his lips. He slammed it in again roughly. "Xuyao! Xuyao!" He could no longer suppress the sounds he was making.

He let out a loud sexual shriek as he continued to slam it in and pump as quickly as possible. China didn't hear the door creak open, but he did hear Korea's voice.

"Aniki, are you oka-...Da-ze! Oh my god, what the fuck!?" South Korea quickly hurried out, and closed the door behind him to be forever scarred for life.


	7. South Korea

The young fifteen year old boy shut his door. He made sure to lock it, so China wouldn't walk in on him like he walked in on China. God, that was disgusting. He tried his best not to think of that scarring moment.

He slipped off his hanbok. The room was very cold. He had done this sort of thing a lot, in fact, it was almost a daily occurrence. He knew how to keep quiet very well.

He grabbed tissues and sat down at his desk. He made sure that the box of tissues on his desk was nearby. He turned on Korean porn.

He slipped off his underwear and slipped on his headphones. A Korean woman sat on the screen, talking to a Korean man. They did the classic porn beginning, something cheesy but sexy, and then they started making out and removing each others' clothing.

When the Korean woman removed her shirt and she was just in a bra, South Korea's penis instantly stood at attention. He reached up, and gave his curl a tug. Even more blood rushed to his pelvis. He bit his lip and sucked in air, squirming at the feeling of his erection. He continued to rub his curl roughly as he reached his free hand down and began pumping as he observed the man in the porn slipping into the woman's vagina.

The woman moaned in the porn very loudly. Korea bit his lip harder, causing his lip to bleed. He sucked in air as he rubbed his curl quicker. He felt pre-cum leak as he continued to pump very quickly.

Korea suddenly hear a shriek of surprise and horror, and it wasn't from the porn. He quickly removed his hands from both objects and whipped his head around to face none other than China, looking horrified.

"I thought I taught you better than this, aru! Watching porn and...and blinding yourself, aru!"

"Shut up, old man! Get out at let me finish, da-ze!"


	8. Austria

Austria was gay. He had a wife, but she was to cover up his sexuality. He had a lot of things to hide from Germany during this time era: He was gay and Jewish. If Germany found out, he would be surely killed. So he married Hungary.

Because he didn't have a male partner, a lot of sexual tension built up. He didn't have anybody. Sometimes Hungary would insist on having sex with him, and Austria just shut his eyes and tried his best to think of Prussia and just finish early so that Hungary would not have that much fun and she would not ask him again. However, she continuously asked him. No matter how often they would have sex, it did not satisfy Austria. So he closed the door, and lay down on the bed. He started by touching his Mariazell delicately. It was not as sensitive as the Italian's curls, but if touched right at the base...

"Mmm...Gilbert...Ja..." He rubbed the base of the curl between his fingers. A mound formed in his pants. He groaned at the feeling of fabric constricting his erection. He continued to rub and think of those gorgeous red eyes, and now he had a huge mountain in his pants, and his pants felt incredibly tight. He let out another moan with the odd feeling. He removed the pants that constricted his mound. He felt incredibly warm, and his face was tinted pink. He took off his navy jacket, and then his white dress shirt with frill on the collar. He was still very warm, but it was because he was so horny. He stood, and dug through the locked chest in his closet. He found it: The long nicely curved dildo.

He grabbed a coconut scented lube, and walked back to the bed than him and Hungary shared. He removed his boxers before he lay down on the bed, spreading wide. He prepped himself by putting lube onto his fingers and inserting a finger. He groaned as his other hand ghosted over his large erection.

He slipped in another, and another. Soon he was moaning loudly. After he thought he was ready, he slipped out his fingers. The smell of coconut and sweat wafted through the room.

He gently slipped the dildo into himself. He let out a long drawn out moan. "Uwaa..." He hissed in air as he began slowly moving in and out. He slowly pumped his now twitching penis as it leaked milky white droplets.

"Gilbert...Ja..." He wished he had three hands, so he could touch his cowlick, too. He suddenly slammed the dildo into his prostate. He knew exactly where it was from experience. "J-Ja! Gilbert!"

"Fuck me harder! Yes! Yes!" He slammed it in over and over again, pumping as hard and fast as possible. He felt as warmth filled his stomach and penis. "So close, Gilbert! Yes, Yes! Right there! Don't stop! Never stop!"

"Mmmm! Yes!" He shouted, incredibly close to his climax. Suddenly, the door opened revealing an incredibly pissed off and surprised Hungary.

"What the hell, Austria!? Why were you using Gilbert's name and...Why in God's name do you own a dildo?! Am I not good enough in bed for you!?"


	9. Hong Kong

Hong Kong sighed. It had been a very long day of China bugging him. He was tired of that old man. He locked himself in his room. He removed his pants, then his boxers. He sat down at the side of his bed, grabbing the porn magazines that were hidden under his bed. He scrolled through the pictures of men. He came across his favorite: A thin white man with shaggy blond hair wearing a shirt and no pants or boxers. The man had a massive erection. He looked a lot like Mr. America, which is what made him so hot. If China or England found out that he had these magazines, they'd kill him.

Hong Kong looked down at his own erection. He took it into his hand, clenching his eyes and thinking of Mr. America. He started pumping slowly. He bit his lip tightly.

He squinted his eyes open, looking at the picture of the man again. He looked at the man's large erection. It made Hong Kong bite his lip harder as he pumped. He shut his eyes, imagining Mr. America towering over him, sucking him off, being extremely dominant. Hong Kong accidentally let out a sound he didn't mean to let out. He blushed, embarrassed.

He sped up, though. His face was bright red, and his soft hair was slicked back with sweat. He continued to think of America. Those blue eyes, that gorgeous face reddened and sweating, his countenance wanton, and all his blonde hair slicked back with sweat beside that one rebel lock of hair.

"A-Alfred..." He couldn't help but whisper. He gulped loudly as warmth filled his stomach. He came into his hand, semen dripping to the floor.

He lay down and fell asleep, tired, but happy to have relaxed.


	10. Japan

Japan blushed as he walked inside. It had been so embarrassing to be seen in an adult movie store! He had quickly hurried home because of the embarrassment. He was out of breath from running.

He went into his room, which had a TV in front of his bed. After he caught his breath, he placed the disk into his DVD player. The cover had two men, one with tentacles. Not only was embarrassing enough being seen in an adult movie store, but he was buying gay tentacle porn.

The beginning of the movie was cheesy: Two incredibly feminine cartoon boys, much younger than Japan, probably about 20, were talking. The premise was that they had been dating for a while, and the seme, Tadakuni was a sex addict who hadn't had sex in a whole week. Tadakuni suddenly slammed the blonde uke, Kenji, into the wall begging for sex. Kenji hesitantly agreed, but said that it would be his first time.

Japan grabbed the oddly shaped dildo and lubricant from under his bed. He had multiple dildos, but this one was his favorite. It was very curved and it was a long coil. It rubbed all the right places, and it made masturbation more interesting.

Japan gently slipped off his kimono, it gently falling to the floor. He glanced at the screen. The two boys were making out. Suddenly, a tentacles appeared from Tadakuni. Tadakuni's eyes were covered by his glasses, so it was hard to see his full facial expression, but he had tinted pink cheeks and a grin.

Kenji gasped. "Tadakuni...T-Tentacles...Y-You..."

Japan noticed his large erection as the boys on the screen began removing each others' clothing. He put lubricant onto his fingers, and gently slipped one in. He bit his lip, his other hand grazing his penis. The finger moved gently in and out, trying to loosen his hole. He slipped in another finger, then one more. He groaned, slowly pulling them out. He looked back up at the screen to see Tadakuni with face in Kenji's crotch, and Kenji gasping and moaning incredibly loudly.

Kiku ran his fingers gently along his erection, swallowing back a moan. He pushed the dildo in gently. He moaned softly. The oddly shaped dildo seemed to rub in all the right places, and avoided all the wrong places.

He pumped his penis slowly as he began moving the dildo in and out. "Nnnn..." He found himself shutting his eyes and listening to the wanton moans of the boys in the DVD.

Japan sped up. He gasped for air, listening to Kenji's voice get louder and louder, clear that he was about to climax. Japan moaned loudly as he hit his prostate. "Ah...!" He hissed in air, hitting it over and over again now.

"Nyah! Tadakuni! I...I..." Japan heard the character in the hentai shout out in Japanese.

Japan gasped for air. He pumped incredibly quickly. "Uwaa!" He came into his hand, gasping for air. He removed his hand, gasping for air. He grabbed a towel, cleaning himself up, and turning off the DVD. He then went to bed.


	11. Romano

"The nerve of that kinky tomato bastard!" Romano grumbled to himself as he slammed his door shut. "Stupid Spain!"

He blushed incredibly, acknowledging his boner. "D-Damn..." Spain had pulled his curl. When those curls were pulled.

Before you could say "Chigi~!" he had removed his pants and his underwear, and layed down on his bed with a box of tissues.

He blushed at his large erection. He reached up, taking the curl in his fingers. It was very sensitive from being just pulled. It hurt to be rubbed, but it also felt very good. He bit his lip, preventing a moan. He let his other fingers gently rub his member. He sighed sexually. Romano clenched his eyes shut, imagining Spain. What would Spain look like without a shirt? What would he look like without pants? Maybe without underwe-

Romano accidentally moaned. "Ch-Chigi..." Imagining the Spanish man without underwear made him only notice the warm tingle in his lower abdomen.

He rubbed his curl very quickly and pumped incredibly hard. He clenched his teeth together. He reached for tissues, pumping as he held tissues to the tip of his penis. Soon, he came. "Ch-Chigi!" He gasped for air, tossing the tissue to the floor, and snuggling into the blankets.


	12. Canada

Canada lay on his bed, snuggling in the soft comforter. He was trying to sleep. Normally when he sleeps, his mind wanders. Today his mind was thinking of the people he knew.

He snuggled his face deep into the warm soft pillow. 'Germany is a really scary guy...' Canada thought. 'I'm sure he has a reason. Maybe he was abused as a child or something.' Canada thought, pulling the covers above his head to better counteract the cold Canadian winter. 'His brother Prussia is really...odd. But in some way, he's very handsome. His red eyes are very sexy. Prussia is one of the only people that can actually see me. I like that he can see me, and he pays attention to me.'

Canada felt very comfy in the blankets, wanting to sink deep into them. 'He has this habit of running shirtless around neighborhoods. His body is very muscular. It is very scarred. Is it bad that I find it hot?'

Canada suddenly noticed his erection. His face turned bright red. 'Oh...damn. I feel so wrong for having this happen while thinking of Prussia.'

He pulled down his pants and underwear just enough. He wrapped his slender pale fingers around his erection. He was a vanilla guy, he didn't do anything fancy like use his hands to access his prostate or anything.

He began pumping. He bit his lip, shivering with the feeling. "Nn..." He accidentally let out a moan as he gently sped up. He grabbed a towel that was on his nightstand so that he could come into it when the time came.

He pumped even harder. He screwed his eyes tightly. He felt like a balloon, getting closer and closer until popping. He came into the towel, moaning incredibly loudly. When he caught his breath, he turned around to see his brother, America, in the doorway.

"Dude...S-Sorry for walking in on you!" America rushed out, leaving Canada to be incredibly embarrassed and ashamed.


	13. Prussia

Prussia squirmed at his desk. He tried to focus on work, but it had been distracting him. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. He felt sick to his stomach, and he was sweating and had a massive headache. He was struggling with withdrawal symptoms of sex addiction. He needed sex. Or at least masturbation. He gave up, dropping his pen on top of the piece of paper. He hurried into his room as quickly as possible, closing and locking the door. He removed his jeans as fast as possible, then his boxers. He quickly shuffled in his big box of porn for a magazine. He grabbed one, quickly sitting at the edge of his bed.

He looked at a picture of a woman with large boobs reaching down with her fingers fiddling herself. Prussia's penis instantly stood at attention. His face was tinged pink. He gently moved his fingers over his penis. He let out a moan. He shut his eyes, putting the magazine down as he enjoyed the movement of his fingers. He stood, letting his other hand slip a finger into his hole.

He let out a very low moan. "Mmm..." He closed his eyes, thinking of Austria. His gorgeous chocolate brown hair, his purple eyes...

Another finger slipped in as he continued to think of the piano loving man. That perfectly placed birthmark, that little gay accent thing he has.

Prussia let out another moan. it was much louder than the first. He soon found his prostate. His eyes clenched shut even tighter as he hit that bundle of nerves over and over again. "Ah! Ja, Ja!" He pumped incredibly hard. "Nnngh!" He came violently into his hand, gasping and gulping for air.


	14. Sealand

Sealand knew that his eyebrows were something inherited from that big meany Britain. He had heard things about if they were touched, but he didn't know what it would do. He decided to experiment. He reached a hand up, stroking his eyebrow gently. Instantly, a pleasurable feeling washed over him, blood flowing to his pelvis, causing an erection. Sealand felt very awkward. He squirmed with the feeling. Should he? He knew that it was wrong...Was it? He felt his face go warm, and he decided that he should. He made sure that his door was closed and locked so that his human guardian would not catch him. He sat down at his desk chair, slipping off his pants and underwear, staring at his erection. His face was bright red as he slowly reached down. He took it into his hand, gently rubbing up and down. Sealand gasped. He bit his other hand very tightly to prevent making a sound. He pumped it faster, biting even tighter at his hand. He forced his wrist to go as fast as possible, gulping for air, trying to be as silent as possible. He bit his hand even tighter as he accidentally moaned quietly, coming into his hand. He tried to catch his breath as he let go of his penis, removing his wrist from his mouth. 


End file.
